What's on TV
by Seito
Summary: When asked later about it, it would be all Green's Arrow's fault. Of course he'll blame Batman for even installing the cameras in the first place. Nor was it his fault the kids' lives were so interesting that spying on them was fun! R&R
1. Cameras are not meant for spying

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>What's on TV 01:<strong>

Cameras are not meant for spying

* * *

><p>When asked later about it, it would be all Green's Arrow's fault.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bats? What are you doing?"<p>

Batman didn't stop his work to look back at Flash. "Setting up camera in Mount Justice," he replied without missing a beat. He connected a red wire to blue wire, plugged in a cord and suddenly onto the monitor screen popped up thousands of tiny screens showing off various areas of Mount Justice.

"Why?" Flash asked. He half knew the answer already (this was Bats after all) but figured it would be best to asked.

"For emergency and surveillance," was Batman's curt reply.

"Right," Flash said. _'That's Bat speak for I'm worried about the kids and want to keep an eye on them.' _"If you say so, Bats."

* * *

><p>Green Arrow was the first to notice it. To be more precise, he was the first one to start it. He'll deny it, but it was completely and totally his fault.<p>

It had been two days since Artemis had joined the team, and Green Arrow wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit worried about the girl. The entire league knew about the cameras Batman set up in Mount Justice. Green Arrow figured he would just… "peek in" to make sure Artemis was getting along with her new teammates. He knew his newest protégé was a bit of a hothead and didn't want her aliening herself too early on. (And yes if someone was to ask, he was _worried_okay? He isn't Bats; he can admit that he's worried.)

So he opened the first camera… and promptly got distracted by Megan.

Green Arrow stared at the screen, not believing his eyes. Then in a heartbeat, he was out the room. Seconds later he was dragging a confused J'onn back with him.

"What is your niece doing?" Green Arrowed asked.

J'onn looked at the screen. "Hmm. She is getting better."

On the screen display there were thousands of different brown sculptures. They ranged from big to small and covered the entire kitchen and part of the living room. Green Arrow could see everything from simple shapes like circles to complex animals like lions and elephants.

"She's merely practicing her shapeshifting abilities," J'onn informed the archer. "To be a good shape shifter, one must have more than adequate knowledge of anatomy. Traditionally, the soil of Mars is moldable enough, but Earth's soil is more dry, so chocolate is a proper substitute."

"Chocolate?" Green Arrow echoed.

"Yes. All it requires is some heat to become moldable. I'm more concerned as to why you're spying on my niece."

"Not the point here, J'onn!" Green Arrow deflected. "I want to know is if she willing to share!"

* * *

><p>Aquaman was not spying on his protégé.<p>

Okay he was. Kaldur had been... well. He had seemed happier since his return to Atlantis and his reuniting with his two friends. It as if he was surer of himself. However, Aquaman was still worried. Young Kaldur was much like a son to him and what parent didn't worry about their child?

"I do not understand?" Kaldur's image appeared on the screen. Standing next to him was the rest of the team. Each member was dressed in army gear and covered in goggles. In their hands were plastic toy guns.

"I'm not sure I do either?" Megan asked.

"Team bonding guys," Robin said. He handed containers to each person and showed up to attach them to the guns.

"We're supposed to shoot each other?" Superboy asked.

"Well, it's paintball. So it's pretty fun," Wally explained.

"The object for this game is simple elimination," Artemis laid down the rules. "Basically, if you get hit, you're out. The last team still clean is the winner. We're gonna pair up since three of us know how to play this game and three of us don't. Megan and I have green, Wally and Kaldur you have yellow and Robin and Superboy will have blue."

"It's a great way to learn how to dodge and act stealthy," Robin said with a grin.

"Then the rest of us are a disadvantage Robin," Kaldur pointed out.

"No better way to learn then out in field training," Robin sang. "Beside I still have to teach Superboy how to hide."

"I see. Then let's go," Kaldur said.

Aquaman watched as they left Mount Justice to play outside. He stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm. Paintball? Perhaps I should suggest that for the next Justice League retreat."

* * *

><p>Please Review. See you next week. :3<p> 


	2. Biyala

I own the plunny.

Based off Episode 9: Bereft

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Biyala<strong>

* * *

><p>Batman had just finished the mobile cameras right before the team left for Bialya. They were already stashed on board Megan's bioship as they headed towards the desert.<p>

"Don't you think you're going a little too far?" Diana asked. Several of the Justice League members were standing in the monitor room watching as Batman synced up the cameras to the Justice Hall.

"No."

Diana looked at Black Canary who shrugged at her. "It's Bats," was all Dinah had to say.

"I personally think it's a good idea," Flash said. He's waiting for the footage to appear on the screen.

"You just want to spy on your nephew," Dinah exasperated. "And you wonder why they rebel so much."

"Can you blame me? I know you spy on them time to time to make sure they're doing okay." Dinah flushed a little and didn't reply.

The screen came to life and the first thing they all noticed was that the kids were separated. "Those are Bialya Republican Soldiers uniforms," said Robin, perched on top of a rock. "But what are Bialyans doing in… Bialya?" He had pulled up a map from computer gantlet.

"Okay," Robin said. "Better question. What am I doing in Bialya?" He peered closer to the date listed on his map. "In September!" he cried out. "What happened to March?"

A collective silent fell in the room. "Does Robin not remember the last six months?" Flash asked. "Wait, where's Wally?"

The camera shifted screens, just in time to see Wally and Artemis being shot at. "Wally!" Flash shouted as his nephew and Artemis dodged around bullets.

"Are those tanks?" John asked. The tanks unleashed another barrage arsenal.

"We have to go and help them! If they don't remember the last six months, then they don't remember they're on a team, much less why they're there!" Flash said. He moved to race out the door with Batman following close behind.

Or at least that's what would have happened had Diana not grabbed Batman by the back of his cape and tripped Flash before he could make a dash.

"Hold it you two," she said. "Let's see how the kids handle this. This what they wanted no? To prove themselves to us."

"But, no memories!" Flash protested. He waved his arms frantically, trying to convey the amount of worry he was feeling. If the kids at least remembered, then it wouldn't be too bad but they clearly didn't!

"Let's check up on the other children," Diana said. "Let's see how they're progressing. If it looks like they can't handle it, then we'll intervene, but in the mean time, why not give them a chance?"

The cameras quickly shifted, trying to find the kids. Soon the entire league filtered into the room. They began to gather around the screen, watching as the mission carefully unfolded, a mere hair trigger away from dashing out the door to rescue the kids.

"Kaldur!"

"Hold it Orin, if I don't get to go save Wally, none of us are."

"Ahaha, that's my girl!"

"Poor Superboy."

"You've trained Megan well J'onn."

"She has gained much experience."

"They're doing exceptionally well."

Finally, after much explosions and fighting the League watched as the kids stumbled back onto Megan's bioship and headed home.

"See, they are capable of handling it themselves," Diana pointed out.

"We're going to have to work on some mind shielding techniques. Having someone capable of wiping their memories is going to be very troublesome," Dinah muttered to herself. She looked at J'onn. "Can you help with that?"

J'onn nodded. "I believe so. Yes. Should we schedule a meeting?"

"Thank god, they're okay," Barry said, clenching his chest. "Definitely don't want to tell Iris that Wally can't remember the last six months."

"She'll skin you alive?" Oliie asked.

"Worse, she'll refuse to cook for a week, forcing me to live off fast food and pre-made meals. It's a fate worse than death."

"Batman?" Orin asked, looking at the dark knight who had remained quiet.

Batman adjusted the camera to look at the sphere that Superboy had found.

"Worried about that thing?" Orin asked.

"Yes. But more importantly, no, Superboy isn't allowed to keep it."

* * *

><p>See you next week. :3<p>

Please Review


	3. Ship Teasing

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rob?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?"<br>"Yeah. 24/7."  
>"Err… why so often?"<br>"Raised by Batman. You do the math. Expect every part of your life while you're here to be inspected."  
>"… I see."<p>

* * *

><p>It was not spying.<p>

Or at least that's what Barry kept telling himself. It was worry. Yeah that's right. Worry over whether his nephew was getting along with his new teammates.

Oh who was he kidding? It was full out spying and he knew it.

Barry gasped in horror. He was turning into Bats! Barry slammed his head into the armrest of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Barry looked at Batman who was sitting next to him on the couch. They had both come in to see the training that Black Canary was putting the kids through.

"Oh nothing, Bats," Barry said. He could suffer his crisis later when Batman wasn't around to criticize him for it.

On the screen, Wally and Robin were sparring together. Mentally Barry cheered for his nephew. Normally he would do it aloud, but he had the distinct feeling that Bats wouldn't like that. That was until Wally attempted to throw Robin, only to do it wrong, sending them both tumbling… straight into a liplock.

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"Barry."

"Yes Bruce?"

"Your nephew is dead."

Barry began to panic. "Bruce you can't kill him! What am I gonna tell Iris?"

It was too late. Batman had vanished into the Zeta Beam. Barry dashed after him. "BATS! WAIT! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

After they were gone, Ollie walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn. He looked at the screen to see Batman appear in fury mode on the screen, terrifying the kids before Flash popped up, grabbed Batman by the collar and pulled him back. Ollie took a seat on the couch. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"How very interesting."<p>

Orin looked at J'onn. He had found the Martian sitting on the couch watching the Young Justice.

"What's so interesting my friend?" Orin asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Superboy has just given your protégé a flower."

"A flower?" Orin looked at the screen to see Superboy and Kaldur conversing with each other.

"Thank you for the flower," Kaldur said. In his hands was a purple flower.

"How strange of Superboy to give him a flower," Orin commented. He didn't think the boy had such a… gentle side to him. Then again he was the clone of Superman, even if he took a fraction after his originator, a little gentleness was expected.

"Yes, I believe it is a Spider Flower," J'onn remarked.

"I wonder if Superboy knows what that flower means?"

Orin didn't even jump when Barry appeared out of nowhere, sitting next to J'onn. The speedster had a habit of randomly showing up. Between him and Batman, Orin was quite use to people popping up out of nowhere.

"What does the flower mean?" Orin asked, curious. He had known that many flowers had several meanings attached them. It was similar to way that Atlanteans used seashells.

Barry pondered it. "I might be wrong, but I think it's 'elope with me'."

Orin's eyes went wide and he leapt to his feet. "KALDUR! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO RUN OFF WITH THAT BOY!"

* * *

><p>See you next week. :3<p>

Please review.


	4. The signs of obsession

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Superman had finally returned home. He had left Earth about two weeks ago, to help take care of an explosion on another planet. The task was fairly easy and didn't require the full attention of the league which was why he was the only one to go. Of course he hadn't even been back a full day before Bruce dragged him into Mount Justice and attempted to get the Kryptonains to talk to each other.<p>

It was awkward. Let's leave it at that.

So Superman had entered the living room find various members of the league huddle on the couch watching a show.

"He's being such an idiot!" Dinah cried out. She threw the pillow she was holding against the wall.

"Tell me about it," John remarked. "Does he not see it?"

"Chill ladies, I'm sure it's just a rough spot they're going through," Barry suggested. He flashed away from the room and returned seconds later with more popcorn.

"It doesn't matter," Dinah snapped. "They should at least talk to each other!"

"What are you guys watching?" Superman asked. It was rare for so many members of the league to watching the same TV show. The last time show they all agreed upon was Doctor Who and that was more for pointing out its inaccuracies then actual entertainment. As of last night's episode, Batman held the most points.

"Young Justice," Ollie said, not even looking back at Superman.

"What?" Superman then saw himself and Superboy on the screen.

"Keep up Big Blue," Barry said with a snap of his fingers. Barry didn't turn his attention away from the screen. "Superman is being a jerk to Superboy, who's his clone."

"Just because Superboy is his clone, doesn't mean Superman can treat him like that," Dinah snapped. "He's a boy, not a weapon, a thing, or an it."

"Having a clone isn't the easiest to deal with," Ollie remarked. "I mean how would you feel if your DNA got stolen and suddenly a kid popped out of nowhere claiming to be your clone?"

Dinah whacked Ollie with a pillow. "You're supposed to side with me on these things!"

"Ouch! Dinah! Stop it!"

"Quiet you two! I wanna see how this ends!" Hal shushed them. He glared at the two bickering superheroes.

Superman slowly backed out of the room. He really didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>Batman was passing by when he overheard a conversation between Dinah and Diana. The two women were gathered around the kitchen counter, coffee mugs in hands, discussing something.<p>

"I'm telling you, Dinah, Superboy likes Megan."

"But he gave Kaldur that flower!" Dinah countered. "Even if he didn't know what it means, a boy doesn't give just anyone a flower. Superboy at least understands that."

"Nonsense, beside I'm fairly certain Kaldur likes Artemis," Diana said. "They spend an often a lot of time together."

"Because he's been helping with her hand to hand combat," Dinah replied. "Beside I thought Artemis liked Wally?"

"Wally?"

"Well they're always fighting! But in that kinda 'I like you and fighting against you to deny my feelings' kind of way, you know? What is called? Slap Slap Kiss Kiss?"

Diana frowned. "Maybe. Or maybe they don't like each other and I thought Wally liked Robin?"

Before Dinah could offer her opinion on that, the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "What did you just say about _my son_?"

Batman appeared behind them, glaring and frowning. His black cape fluttered around him. Dinah and Diana didn't even bat an eyelash as they shared a look. Then Dinah pulled a chair up to the counter for Batman. "Have a seat Bruce," she said.

Diana handed him a cup of hot cocoa. "We'll break it down for you."

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"So basically, you're saying Robin, _my son_, has a crush on Wally and Wally has a crush on him."

"Yup."

"And I'm not allowed to kill him."

"Nope."

"And you've both come up with… portmanteau couple names for each pair."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. What do you think about Wack for Wally and Dick, oh wait we can't use that because no one is suppose to do that Robin is Dick. Hmm Wain? Or Kin? The K from Kid and in from Robin."

"Please don't discuss couple names in front of me."

* * *

><p>Oh fandom. We love you so. See you next week!<p>

Please review! :3


	5. Slippage

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>"Guys Guys Guys!"<p>

Hal flew into the room where several of the league members were lounging around. "You have to see what's on TV," he said.

In a heartbeat, the members were back in the living room. After much probing at Batman, the surveillance footage of the kids would now appear on the nice big flat screen located in the living room. On said TV screen was Aquaman and Superboy. They were sitting down in the living room of Mount Justice, having a heart to heart talk.

"Superboy," Aquaman said. "Now I understand that you may have… certain… feelings for Kaldur. I don't want you think that I don't approve. While he isn't mines by blood, I do think of Kaldur as a son and I want him to be happy. As long as you make Kaldur happy, I shall be fine with this. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder.

Superboy nodded.

"Superboy doesn't have a clue that he's being given the TALK, does he?" John remarked offhandedly.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I must insist that you stop for the night."<br>"Yeah Bruce. The case will be here in the morning."  
>"This is not aster."<p>

Robin looked at Alfred, his eyes wide with shock. Surely he's just misheard Batman. It must be the lack of sleep getting to him. Batman made no motion that he realized exactly what he just said.

"Alfred, did he just-."  
>"Yes Master Richard. Why don't you go upstairs? I will make sure Master Bruce follows you."<br>"Alright… that was totally whelming."

* * *

><p>He said he wasn't going to get sucked into this.<p>

It failed.

"I don't understand," Superman remarked.

"Don't understand what Big Blue?" Barry asked. Both he and Clark were crashed on the couch watching a mission the kids were undergoing. They were in the middle of a jungle for some reason.

"Why Superboy just recklessly punches and throw things. He could seriously hurt someone. Or it's like he's trying to hurt himself."

Barry shrugged. "The kid doesn't have a formal mentor. He's probably lacking in control. Dinah been trying, but she isn't a meta with superhuman strength. She was taught control first then gain strength, not the other way around. There are some anger issues as well, but Wally did say they were trying to work on that."

"Oh my god," Clark said.

On the screen, a telepath used his telekinesis to grabbed Superboy by the neck and lifted the clone up into the air. Superboy choked.

"Err, you guys can't die like that can you?" Barry asked. "Cause of the whole invulnerability thing right?"

There was no answer.

"Clark?" Barry looked to the side to see the couch empty. "Where did he go?" Barry asked.

The answer soon presented itself on the screen as Superman appeared, punching out of the telepath. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Well that answers that question," Barry remarked. "Note to self, tell Bruce that he doesn't have to go through with the 'seal Clark and Superboy in a box reinforced with kryptonite in order to get them to talk' plan."

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go! See you next week. :3<p>

Also if you're a fan of my Meet the Family (YJ/HP crossover) the sequel is finally up.

Please Review!


	6. Of Apologies and Blackmail

I own the plunny and Matt.

* * *

><p>"Oh the kids are at the ice cream parlor."<br>"Hey! That's Matthew. Wally told me all about him."  
>"Who's Matthew?"<br>"The blond haired kid. He's always working whenever the kids go to that place. Wally said Matthew sometimes give them a little more ice cream."  
>"He looks like a wimp."<br>"Ollie!"  
>"He's a good kid."<br>"Wow… you approve of him Bruce? Okay I have gotta meet this kid."  
>"The store has good vanilla ice cream."<br>"You too Big Blue?"  
>"The guy needs a girlfriend."<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that Roy?"<p>

"Yeah it is."

By now it had become a habit for The League to gather in the living room area to spy watch the kids and their various missions and little drama moments. Usually someone was always watching the kids because frankly something was always happening.

"He's not supposed to be there," Batman deadpanned.

"I'm sure he just wants to visit his friends," Dinah said. "It's a shame Ollie isn't here. He's always worried about Roy."

"Didn't he request you make a mobile camera to follow Roy for him, Bats?" Barry asked.

Batman growled.

"Roy!" Megan exclaimed. She was the first one to come across a sulking Roy. One look at the angry teen and she knew exactly why he was here. She flew over to him and dragged him over to the couch. "Oh my gosh," she said. "What did Ollie do this time? Wait, I'll get the cookies."

"Ouch. She automatically thinks Ollie is the cause," John remarked.

"There's no need for that," Roy said, grinding his teeth. He handed Megan a box. "There are cookies in there."

"Wait, so Roy likes Megan? Why does he have cookies?" Diana asked.

"Quiet you guys!" Hal hushed them.

Megan opened the box and held up a cookie. "They're arrowheads?" she said in a confused voice. "They're red and green arrowhead cookies."

"Ollie sent them this morning," Roy stated as calmly as he could.

"Oooo, he's still trying to apologize isn't he?" Megan said. She patted Roy on the arm.

"Wait Ollie sent those cookies?" Orin asked.

"Why arrowheads?" Barry questioned.

"Hey, Dinah," Hal asked. "There's nothing going on between them right?"

Dinah punched Hal and didn't answer.

"Oh god, why are you here?"

The league looked to see Artemis standing a few feet away from the couch. "None of your business," Roy snapped.

The two archers looked like they were ready to gear up for a fight. Before it could break out, Roy was tackled by a yellow blur. "Roy!" Wally shouted, hugging his friend. Behind him Kaldur, Superboy and Robin showed up.

"We were not expecting you," Kaldur said.

"Is Green Arrow annoying you again?" Superboy asked. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"He thinks cookies are a good way for apologizing," Roy said. Then he saw the crushed looked on Megan's face and he quickly amended his sentence. "Cookies are a perfectly good way to apologize, just not from Ollie."

_"Recognized Green Arrow 08."_

"ROY!"

Speaking of the devil, Ollie had just appeared. He didn't even make it all that way into the living room before Robin grabbed him by the collar of his hood and began to drag him away. "Oh no you don't," Robin said. "He doesn't want to see you right now."

Immediately Ollie released his hood and slipped away from Robin's grasp. "Not today Robin!"

He barely took two steps further before Wally and Kaldur grabbed them by the arms and proceeded to drag him away.

"We insist, Green Arrow," Kaldur said firmly.

"Yeah. Roy doesn't want to see you," Wally pointed out.

Ollie tossed the both of them and made a dash toward the living room until he ran into an invisible wall.

"Ah, M'gann finally mastered the invisible wall technique," J'onn commented.

"What was that for?" Ollie snapped.

"You need to calm down," Megan shot back. "While we understand that you want to make up with Roy, you're really going about it the wrong way."

"I am?" Ollie asked.

The team shared a look. "Yeah you are," Robin commented.

Superboy picked Green Arrow up. "Come back in a few hours."

The rest of the team ushered Green Arrow out of the room, leaving Artemis and Roy in the living room. "He's such an idiot," they both chorused together. The two archers looked at each other.

"It seems we do have something in common," Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah…. Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

"Poor Ollie," Dinah remarked. "He's trying so hard to get Roy to come back."

"Perhaps a little too hard," Diana muttered.

"Well at least Artemis and Roy are starting to get along," Barry said.

* * *

><p>They were all amateurs.<p>

Batman stood behind his fellow League members watching as all of them watched the tv screen. He ducked as Dinah threw a pillow in frustration and shook his head when Orin shouted, "GO KALDUR GO!"

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "The kids just called, requesting for backup from the League."

"They're interrupting my favorite program for _what?_" Ollie shouted.

Batman shook his head. He left the room. As he approached the Zeta Beam, he began to count down in his head. _'5…4…3…2…1' _

"WAIT THE KIDS ARE IN TROUBLE?"

The chorus shout was heard from loud and clear. Batman stepped to the side, as there was a mad rush toward the Zeta Beam. He has no desire to be trampled by the raging worried, concerned mentors.

Flash skidded to a stop in front of Batman. "Bruce! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" he shouted.

Batman stared at him. "I did. All of you were so wrapped that none of you heard me."

Flash actually looked a little sheepish. "I guess we got carried. The kids' lives are so interesting. How do you not go flipping over every little thing?"

Batman was silent for a moment. "First rule of spying," he said. "It's really happening, try not to get caught up in the moment. Second rule of spying, they will hate if it's ever discovered that you're spying on them. So that prevents the urge to jump at every little thing, unless of course you're known for spying, like me."

Then Batman smirked. "Lastly, spying creates good blackmail, so does watching other people attempt to spy."

Flash paled at the implications of Batman's words. "Bruce," he said. "You didn't!" Batman didn't answer him.

"You did! All this time? Dear god, that means, holy… WHY?"

Batman's smirk grew wider. "For when the kids ask for a more dangerous assignment and I actually feel like they're ready but with everyone's new found protectiveness, no one in the league will agree with me, so I created leverage."

He stepped into the Zeta Beam and was whisked away.

"Oh god, we are so screwed," Flash moaned.

* * *

><p>Oh Batman. 8D This is the end! Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review! 8D


End file.
